1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the pumping of water through tubes or housings and more particularly, to a ribbed impeller mounted on a shaft in a tube or housing for pumping liquid such as water through the tube or housing. In a preferred embodiment the ribbed impeller includes a tapered hub provided with at least two and preferably three blades having a variable pitch tailored to the diameter of the pump barrel or housing. The blades are further provided with ribs which may be progressive, regressive or constant in size and may be located at varying positions on the blades to further enhance the impeller pumping efficiency.
Efforts have long been made to increase the pumping efficiency of an impeller. It is generally recognized in the industry that a one to two percent increase in pumping efficiency is substantial for any water pumping application. Accordingly, even small improvements in impeller design may significantly increase the pumping efficiency of the impeller and the impeller of this invention is designed to operate at optimum pumping efficiency in pump barrels or housings of various size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of propulsion and pumping devices such as pumps, propellers and fans are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 10,124, dated Oct. 18, 1853, to E. Beard, details a "Screw Propeller", which includes a hub fitted with radial blades having peripheral fins or ribs. U.S. Pat. No. 28,688, dated Jun. 12, 1860, to D.D. Porter, details a "Steam Vessel Propeller" having blades of dissimilar proportion, which propeller is also fitted with radial ribs. U.S. Pat. No. 170,937, dated Dec. 14, 1875, to H. G. Cook, et al, details a "Screw Propeller" having shaped peripheral ribs. U.S. Pat. No. 794,010, dated Jul. 4, 1905, to W. B. Hayden, details a "Propeller" fitted with peripheral ribs and having variable pitch. U.S. Pat. No. 834,624, dated Oct. 30, 1906, to A. S. Littlejohn, details a scimitar-shaped propeller having peripheral ribs which project beyond the plane of the propeller at one of the rib ends, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 1,422,109, dated Jul. 11, 1922, to F. W. Lambert, details a "Tube Blade Propeller" with shaped ends configured with curved, blade-like projections for enhancing propeller efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 2,978,040, dated Apr. 4, 1961, to O. A. Wirkkala, details a "Marine Propeller" fitted with tapered ribs located on the blade periphery thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 3,294,175, dated Dec. 27, 1966, to C. H. Bodner, details an "Adjustable Impeller", having multiple ribs on the blades thereof, which ribs are spaced-apart from the periphery of the blades inwardly, toward the hub. U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,363, dated Dec. 5, 1978, to Fujikake, et al, details an "Axial Flow Fan" which includes multiple auxiliary blades having spaced-apart, parallel projections or fins thereon to enhance propeller efficiency. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,593, dated May 12, 1987, to Hayashi, et al, details a "Blade Configuration For Shrouded Motor-Driven Fans". The fan includes a hub, multiple fan blades extending from the hub and a deflector formed at the tip or periphery of the fan blades to increase the volume of air moved by the rotating blades.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved propeller for pumping water through a tube or barrel at optimum efficiency, which impeller includes a tapered hub, blades extending from the blade hub, which blades are characterized by a pitch that varies proportionally with the diameter of the barrel or housing in which the impeller is rotating, and ribs provided in strategic locations on the blades for enhancing the efficiency of the impeller.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ribbed impeller for pumping water through a pump or barrel, which ribbed impeller includes a tapered hub having a shaft mount end for attachment to a shaft and rotating the impeller in the barrel or housing and a larger end, with at least two, and preferably three blades fitted with progressive, regressive or constant ribs in strategic locations on the blades to enhance the efficiency of impeller operation.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a ribbed impeller having a tapered hub fitted with at least two, and preferably three blades provided with multiple ribs located in strategic locations, and particularly, on the trailing edges of the blades, which ribs are characterized by progressive, regressive or constant cross-section and are designed to enhance the pumping efficiency of the impeller.